L'incredule
by Selsynn
Summary: Harry était beaucoup plus que le Sauveur du monde magique. Il ETAIT le monde magique. Enfin, avant qu'il ne soit découvert que les traitements de sa famille en avait fait un cracmol... PRE-poudlard. Harry / Severus relation mentor.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : L'incrédule

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** :

Harry Potter est le Sauveur. Quoi de plus normal qu'une nouvelle prophétie le concerne ? Et si cette fois, elle ne concernait pas le Mage Noir, mais tout simplement la Magie elle-même ? Et si Harry avait un pouvoir si particulier que la survie de la magie elle-même en dépendait ? _Avant Poudlard_.

**Note** :

J'ai écrit cette histoire l'année dernière, pour l'anniversaire d'une amie fanfictionneuse, qui aime particulièrement Severus et Harry, et les fics gardian. Elle est intégralement écrite et est composée de trois chapitres.

* * *

**Partie 1 : La Découverte**

_**L'enfant qui aura le pouvoir disparaît, et s'il nous quitte, nous disparaissons…**_

Le brouhaha de la salle des professeurs, en cette première réunion de l'année mil-neuf-cent-quatre-vingts-dix. Le directeur regarda tous ses professeurs, chacun choisit par ses soins, dans son équipe de direction.

Il y avait là, évidemment, Minerva McGonagall, une vieille amie et sa sous-directrice, avec lequel il se disputait souvent sur tout un tas de sujets parfaitement anodins. Les trois autres directeurs des maisons de Poudlard étaient là. Il laissa planer son regard sur chacun d'entre eux, Severus Rogue, le visage vide de toutes émotions, et ses barrières d'occlumentie à leur niveau standard Filius Flitwitch, qui servait du thé à chacun, lui qui tenait à ce que personne ne devine sa cachette de ce thé si merveilleusement bon et Pomona Chourave, qui le regardait calmement, sans se douter de la bombe qu'il allait bientôt lâcher.

Il s'éclaircit la voix après avoir trempé les lèvres dans sa tasse de thé.

« Vous le savez tous, nous allons avoir une nouvelle année. Inutile que je vous tienne le même discourt que tous les ans. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est un jeune homme qui a fait une formation d'aurors, avant de se tourner vers l'aventure solitaire, et maintenant qu'il a été mordu à la jambe par une bestiole quelconque, il recherche un emploi où il puisse utiliser ses connaissances sans devoir reposer uniquement sur lui. Donc, il me semble parfaitement bien comme professeurs. Sinon le reste de l'équipe reste la même. »

Il s'arrêta et but une gorgée brûlante de thé, pendant que des voix s'élevaient. Minerva et Filius voulaient qu'il parle de l'affaire Divination.

« J'y viens… Notre Sybille à tous a fait encore des siennes. Je vais vous laisser regarder ma pensine de ce qui s'est passé quand nous étions seuls. Je lui faisais passer un entretien pour savoir si elle était toujours adaptée au poste. »

***

Severus Rogue ronchonna en sortant de la réunion. Il en avait plus qu'assez de servir de chiot au directeur.

« Severus, j'aimerais que tu vérifies juste qu'Harry est bien en bonne forme. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer une telle chose, si jamais il s'agit de lui… Tu comprends, il est le fils de Lily, et il a un pouvoir que Voldemort ignore, et nous savons tous deux que Voldemort n'est que parti temporairement, et qu'il va revenir. »

Il n'avait pas pu refuser, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait sur le pavé régulier de ces maisons toutes identiques, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe devant le 4, Privet Drive. Il dépassa les barrières sensées protégés l'enfant comme un couteau traverse le beurre, sans faire un effort.

***

Il sonna à la porte, et ne recevant aucune réponse vérifia d'un coup de baguette léger la présence d'individu. Une petite présence qui bougeait doucement dans la pièce non loin de lui fut confirmé. Fort de son renseignement, il laissa son doigt sur la sonnette, pour que quelqu'un vienne enfin lui ouvrir.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, la porte s'entrouvit, un gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes le regarda et dit très rapidement.

« Ils ne sont pas encore là, ils ne devraient pas trop tarder. Vous pouvez visiter le jardin en les attendant. »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que déjà, l'enfant avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Il était brun, aux yeux verts, mais il avait un air d'innocence que Severus trouvait particulièrement dérangeant.

Il réagit un peu tard à la présence de Potter, et encore plus des termes de l'accueil. Il s'acharna sur la sonnette, jusqu'à ce que le gamin revienne. Cette fois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire trois mots avant de le couper :

« Potter, c'est vous que je viens voir. Alors, je ne vais pas attendre quelque chose d'autre, vu que vous êtes là, je suis là… Tout le monde est content. »

L'enfant prit une teinte effrayée, et se recula, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il murmura assez fort pour que le professeur l'entende, même si ce n'était pas volontaire.

« C'est une épreuve, personne ne sait qu'il existe un Potter, à moins qu'il ne se soit trompé… C'est cela, je vais lui indiquer la station de renseignement la plus proche. »

Il ne tarda pas à attendre que l'inconnu défonçait à nouveau la sonnette. Il rouvrit la porte, pour la troisième fois de la matinée.

« Mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas là, mais vous pouvez demander votre chemin à deux rues de là, en tournant sur la gauche, puis sur la droite, vous trouverez Madame Iser. Elle sera ravie de vous renseigner, elle connaît tout le monde dans le quartier, elle saura trouver votre Potter. »

L'homme respirait plus fort, comme s'il essayait de se calmer, l'enfant fit la seule chose auquel il pensait, il ferma la porte, et courut se cacher dans son antre secrète. Il referma sur lui la porte de son placard, et mis la sécurité qu'il connaissait. A l'extérieur de la maison, Severus ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, l'instant d'avant, il avait Potter à portée de main, et maintenant, il n'avait que cette satanée porte fermée. Et plus de gamin.

Que se passait-il donc dans cette maison ?

***

Il s'adossa à la porte, prêt à prendre son temps pour démêler le paquet de nœuds. Potter réagissait comme s'il se moquait. Alors qu'il devait bien savoir qu'un jour, des sorciers viendraient le voir.

Severus prit une inspiration, et eut l'impression que le ciel leur tombait sur la tête. Ou que la terre avait fini de tourner. Il finit par s'asseoir, vaincu par le malaise qui s'insinuait peu à peu en lui. Potter n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dix ans. Il avait plutôt l'air d'en avoir sept, et il ne parlait pas comme un enfant.

Severus n'était pas un spécialiste des enfants, il n'en avait pas beaucoup dans son entourage, sauf évidemment ses élèves. Mais Potter ne ressemblait à aucun d'eux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'interroger qu'une voiture moldue s'arrêta dans l'allée. Trois personnes en descendirent, un homme assez obèse, un enfant qui visiblement suivait le chemin de son père, et une femme au visage particulièrement brusque de Petunia. Severus se remit debout, et brossa un peu son costume. Il regarda la famille qui s'avançait.

Ils le repérèrent, mais Petunia ne sembla pas le reconnaître, il faut dire qu'il avait changé d'apparence depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, quand il avait treize ans, avant qu'elle ne parte avec son petit-ami.

Il s'avança vers elle, et s'inclina un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Petunia, quelle joie de te revoir. Tu n'as pas changé… »

Il vit passer plein de questions dans le regard de la femme, aucun ne sembla vraiment l'illuminer.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir de moi. Pourtant Albus était si fier de me mettre sur la mission… »

La mention d'Albus éclaira la femme, qui murmura enfin :

« Severus ! »

Elle ne répondit pas plus et s'arrêta sur le palier.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

— Tu ne devines pas ? Cela me blesse, Petunia. N'as-tu pas la moindre idée ?

— Il n'est pas comme vous, nous y avons veillé. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici…

— QUOI ! »

La surprise se mêla à la fureur de Severus. Cela ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vécu. Son père aussi avait voulu enlever la magie de son corps.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais vous faire une leçon d'histoire, entrons dans la maison, voulez-vous ? »

Il ne leur laissa pas le choix, et les précéda dans la maison, il s'installa dans le canapé et prit son air le plus intimidant. Petunia, ainsi que son mari, n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réagir. Finalement elle suivi Severus, tandis que Vernon et Dudley allaient à l'étage, pour installer la nouvelle console de jeux de Dudley.

« Que peut-il y avoir de mal à ce qu'un enfant soit normal au lieu d'être comme vous ?

— Ce… Ce qu'il y a ? Mais c'est le Golden Boy ! C'est Potter, c'est lui qui a été marqué par une grosse idiote, plus que toi, comme quoi tout est possible ! et le Mage Noir le plus dangereux du siècle. Donc non, c'est pas bien du tout.

— Hein ?

— Tu es parfaitement au courant que si tu es vivante, c'est à cause de ton neveu ? Plus précisément à cause de la magie de ton neveu ? Normalement Albus t'as expliqué tout ça, le soir où il t'a demandé de t'occuper de ton neveu. Il a normalement récupéré une promesse que tu passeras au-delà de ta jalousie…

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas vu Albus ? Il ne t'a rien laissé ?

— Seulement une lettre de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé quand il serait en âge. Mais comme il ne présente aucun signe d'anormalité, nous ne lui avons encore rien expliqué. Ce n'est pas grave qu'il ne sache rien, n'est-ce pas… »

Severus ne répondit rien de plus et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Au bout d'un petit temps de réflexion, il demanda.

« Puis-je voir l'enfant ? »

***

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il refaisait les mêmes tests et pourtant le résultat ne changeait pas du tout.

Harry Potter était un cracmol.

Pire. C'était à lui d'annoncer à Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall que Harry Potter était un cracmol.

* * *

A suivre ! (Deux chapitres par semaines, ça vous dit ? Rendez-vous lundi prochain pour la suite !)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : L'incrédule

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** :

Harry Potter est le Sauveur. Quoi de plus normal qu'une nouvelle prophétie le concerne ? Et si cette fois, elle ne concernait pas le Mage Noir, mais tout simplement la Magie elle-même ? Et si Harry avait un pouvoir si particulier que la survie de la magie elle-même en dépendait ? _Avant Poudlard_.

**Note** :

On m'a fait remarqué que le canon explique qu'un enfant ne peut pas devenir Cracmol, à la suite de violences. C'est vrai, je reconnais que je ne pensais pas à Ariana Dumbledore quand j'ai imaginé cette histoire. Si vous voulez bien, on va dire que le cas de Harry est légèrement différent... On lui a fait croire que la magie n'existait pas, et sa propre magie a réagit et l'a adapté pour que la magie n'existe pas.

**RAR anonyme** :

Zeugma : merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant

Guest 1 : Harry est "devenu" cracmol à cause de sa famille et de leur traitement. Cf la note d'au-dessus...

Guest 2 : Voici le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**Partie 2 : le Sort des moldus**

**_Enlever la magie à un sorcier est un crime passible d'enfermement à vie à Azkaban. Il n'y a rien qu'un sorcier chérit plus que sa magie..._**

Severus Rogue ruminait sur le pas de la porte des Dursley. Comment faire ? Comment s'en sortir vivants ? Et maintenant que Potter semblait être un gamin battu par sa propre famille, que devait-il faire, lui, Severus Rogue, qui sortait lui-même d'un foyer particulièrement violent envers l'enfant surdoué de magie qu'il était.

Un malaise le reprit, et il dut s'assoir sur le perron, la terre tremblait sous ses pieds. Ces sensations particulièrement déplaisantes lui rappelaient des contes de sa mère, quand elle était encore en vie. Sa résolution fut prise. Il transplana non loin de là, dans un cimetière, insensible au regard paniqué de Pétunia qui l'observait depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

_Mais qu'avaient-ils fait ?_

L'homme vint sur l'une des seules tombes qui résistait au temps. Il s'inclina devant.

« Mère… »

Il posa ses genoux sur la terre froide et sombre, ses mains se tordaient dans l'impatience qui le guettait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses doigts s'activèrent de leur propre volonté pour dépoussiérer la tombe de granit rose.

« Mère, j'ai trouvé un enfant qui me ressemblait, mais qui a eu moins de chance. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de 'battre la magie hors d'un enfant'. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je sais juste que si je vais le dire à Albus, je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à la colère qui l'emportera… »

L'homme se tût avant de reprendre d'un ton plus grave, plus sombre :

« Mais je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas, aux mains de sa _famille_. »

Il insista tellement sur le dernier mot qu'il eut l'impression que la tombe s'éclairait de lueur fantomatique.

« Je ne peux pas non plus le prendre avec moi… »

_Pourquoi ?_

« Parce que je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui, je n'ai pas la patience de m'occuper d'enfants comme cela. Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas mon rôle. »

_Tu préfères qu'il reste là-bas, loin de toi, et que tes mains ne soient pas salies. Aurais-tu voulu quelqu'un après la mort d'Eileen ?_

« Mais je ne peux pas comprendre comment on peut faire cela à un enfant. Je… Je ne peux pas supporter d'avoir sous les yeux un autre cas de maltraitance. »

Il se releva après avoir souligné le nom gravé « Eileen Prince – Rogue, Morte trop jeune. » Il soupira sous l'assaut des souvenirs, et repartit pour chez les moldus. Le voyage fut plus dur, comme si quelque chose de fonctionnait plus. Comme si son corps ne répondait plus tout à fait comme il était habitué.

Souvent d'aller sur la tombe de sa mère lui procurait une gêne dans ce genre, alors il ne s'y intéressa pas plus. Par contre, il regarda d'un air nouveau la maison du 4, Privet Drive. Et avant de refrapper chez eux, il sonna chez les voisins.

« Bonjour, je cherche un jeune garçon, le fils d'une amie d'enfance, vous savez peut-être ce qu'il est devenu ? »

Les femmes le regardaient avec suspicion, les hommes avec un autre sentiment indéfinissable à mi-chemin entre l'arrogance et la pitié. Mais tous se tendait surtout en attendait le nom du fils prodige.

« Le jeune Potter, sa mère s'est marié à mon pire ennemi à l'école, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pris de ses nouvelles avant. »

A chaque fois, la même réaction, les visages se fermaient. Ils ne voulaient pas parler du jeune Potter. Pourquoi ? Était-ce leur conscience qui leur jouait des tours ? Avaient-ils remarqués les abus dont il avait été victime ? Étaient-ils horrifiés par leur non-action ?

Severus ne le savait pas, et après avoir lancé un bref sortilège d'oubli, il allait à la maison suivante. Quand il eut fait le tour des maisons, il revint à l'épicentre, là où habitait celui qui avait été, un temps, le sauveur des sorciers.

Il frappa et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre longtemps, Pétunia se dépêcha de le faire entrer au plus vite, pour ne pas qu'on trouve qu'elle avait des gens bizarre sur le pas de la porte. Elle lui servit son sourire le plus hypocrite, et lui son rictus le plus effrayant. Il avait choisi : il ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire, il emmenait le gosse en vacance.

Mais avant… Il ferait peur à cette vieille pie !

« Pétunia. .. Je suis si heureux que tu m'es reconnu cette fois-ci. Je me demandais simplement à quelle école était scolarisé le jeune Potter ? Pour que je leur demande le dossier scolaire. Il devrait entrer à Poudlard en début d'année prochaine, il est le favori d'au moins trois de nos professeurs, il serait malq… malvenu, que je ne puisse pas ramener de nouvelles fraîche de lui. De nouvelles que des professeurs comprendraient.

— Hum… C'est-à-dire que…

— Je te demande simplement l'école où il était scolarisé, je me déplacerais moi-même pour avoir les documents, ne t'inquiète pas…

— Le thé m'appelle. Tu prendras du thé, Severus, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je resterais tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné la réponse, Pétunia. Mais j'aimerais aller à l'école avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je n'aime pas entrer par effraction dans les bâtiments pendant la nuit, ça réveille des mauvais souvenirs en moi…

— Toujours effrayé de ton alcoolo de père ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'il te frappait, non ?

— De ces mots, il ne me frappait pas, il 'battait la magie hors de moi'. »

En entendant cela, Petunia eut la grâce de rougir devant le rappel de sa faute. Elle avait maltraité son neveu alors qu'elle devait le protéger.

Severus eut un rictus satisfait. Il découvrit ses dents jaunâtres davantage, en parlant sur le ton de la confidence.

« Oh, ce n'est pas de ces souvenirs d'enfance dont je parlais. Lily ne t'a jamais dit pourquoi nous étions en froid ? C'est dommage, parce qu'elle aurait dû. Après tout, les mangemorts font beaucoup plus de mal aux moldus qu'aux sorciers… Les premiers ressemblent à simplement mener des animaux à l'abattoir, ils ne savent rien de ce qui va leur arriver, il ne connaisse rien… Ils ne réalisent jamais… Ils sont morts avant d'avoir le temps de faire leurs prières.

« Tandis que les sorciers, savent, au moins, qu'au premier rayon vert, cela pourra être eux, leur femme ou leurs enfants. Tout enfant sorcier apprend à reconnaître ce vert particulier. Le vert des yeux de Lily, tu le connais n'est-ce pas ? Le garçon les a toujours ?

— Je… Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre pourquoi tu dis tout cela.

— Voyons, Pétunia, je sais que tu n'as pas de cerveau, mais fait marcher tout ce que tu as à disposition, tout de même. J'ai simplement rectifié ta phrase. 'Toujours effrayé par ton alcoolo de père'. Non, je ne le suis plus. Depuis que je l'ai tué, en fait. Il était simplement un moldu. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que je lui ai abrégée une vie de souffrance. Non, la nuit me rappelle seulement les 'Mangemort-party', où nous torturions et tuions des moldus. Et des sorciers, mais pour cela, je faisais mon travail d'espion et je les prévenais.

— Tu… Tu…

— J'ai tué des gens, oui, il y avait une guerre, et même ta sœur, ta merveilleuse sœur a tué des gens. C'est comme ça dans une guerre, c'est tuer ou l'être, mais tu n'as pas le temps au moment de décision de te poser la question. C'est cela que tu n'as pas connu, et que tu ne connaîtras pas, Pétunia, car tu vas mourir. Je te demande simplement, tu préfères la version courte ou la version longue ?

— Je ne vais pas mourir »

Pétunia tentait d'être brave et forte mais son timbre la trahissait, elle était angoissée. Severus savoura d'avoir enfin du pouvoir sur elle, sur la garce qui avait tant essayer de tourner Lily contre lui. Il ne murmura qu'une phrase :

« La sentence pour avoir ôter la magie d'un enfant est la mort, ou l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. »

Il se releva, même s'il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être assis, et compris au regard vitreux de la femme qui lui faisait face qu'elle savait ce qu'était Azkaban. Il sortit du salon trop propre pour lui, et se retint au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Qui avait-il de si étrange dans cette maison pour qu'il ne soit plus capable de tenir sur ses pied ?

_Un crime._

_Sa magie le sentait, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite de la scène ! _

« Mais avant, Harry Potter ! Où est-il ce fichu gamin ! »

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'emporter. Il ne ferait que renfermer l'enfant, ce qui était loin de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il sortit sa baguette magique, et souhaita simplement trouver le jeune garçon. Il eut envie de regarder près de l'escalier, sous l'escalier, plus précisément.

Un sortilège plus tard, l'homme se retrouvait face à face avec une tête terrifiée.

« Potter, je vous propose quelque chose. Je vais vous emmener voir quelqu'un qui voulait avoir de vos nouvelles. Il m'a recommandé chaudement d'avoir des nouvelles du fils de Lily Evans-Potter, car, voyez-vous, jeune homme, cette personne connaissait bien votre mère. Il se murmure même qu'il l'aimait. »

Le garçon relevait des yeux pleins d'espoir :

« Vous connaissez ma mère ?

— J'ai simplement dit que je connaissais quelqu'un qui la connaissait, et que vous pouvez aller le voir, si vous venez avec moi.

— Mais… mon oncle et ma tante.

— Je crois que ton oncle n'est plus dans la maison, comme ton cousin. Mais ta tante est toujours là. Dans le salon, veux-tu aller la voir avec moi ? »

Quand l'enfant accepta, et après qu'il soit entré dans le salon, Severus se glissa à sa suite et ne murmura qu'un mot : « Azkaban ». Pétunia frémit et accepta tout ce que dit son neveu. Il se tourna ensuite vers son étrange sauveur et lui sourit.

Ses lèvres étaient sèches, tout autant que ses yeux étaient humides de remerciements. L'homme ne fit qu'un sourire sincère, il serait heureux d'effacer, même un Potter, d'un environnement pareil. Il s'apprêta à quitter la maison, après avoir ramassé le ridiculement peu d'affaire du gamin.

« Au fait, Pétunia, tu ne m'en voudra pas que je donne ton adresse à d'anciens amis

— Mais… elle devait être protégé, ils ne peuvent pas…

— Vas-y, dis ce mot… Les protections tiennent comme le gamin tient, Pétunia. Lui parti, il n'y aura plus rien qui empêchera certaines de mes connaissances, de faire payer le prix que tu mérites. A moins que tu ne préfère Azkaban, finalement ? »

Severus mit un bras autour des épaules fines et fragiles de l'enfant.

« Es-tu allé à l'école, Harry ? »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête. Le professeur soupira.

« Sais-tu lire ? Ou écrire ? Compter, peut-être ? »

Le sourire revint sur le visage de l'enfant. Severus fut rassuré, mais il se nota de faire passer un test au jeune garçon dès son arrivée dans un nouveau cadre.

Ils quittèrent la maison où Harry avait passé toute son enfance. Il releva la tête vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait et demanda de sa voix fluette :

« Monsieur, c'est quoi Azkaban ?

— C'est un lieu où vont les gens qui ne sont pas sages. C'est là où mérite d'aller ta tante, ainsi que le reste de sa famille. Ils ont fait un crime.

— Ce serait plutôt à moi d'y aller, parce que c'est moi qui suis le mal.

— Non, tu es Harry Potter. Tu n'iras pas à Azkaban, quoique tu fasses. C'est juste pas possible. De toute façon, je doute que ta tante reconnaisse d'elle-même son crime, et je pense que du coup, elle n'ira pas à Azkaban. Mais je ne voulais pas te parler d'elle. Je vais d'abord devoir faire un peu de paperasserie avant de pouvoir t'amener avec moi où je voulais, et nous avons plusieurs endroits où je peux recevoir un enfant.

— Vous allez recevoir un enfant ?

— Que Merlin me donne la patience… »

L'enfant avait pâli au nom de Merlin.

_Et Flûte ! Je vais devoir être inventif. Que ne disait-on pas sur les enfants en bas-âge, me voilà tuteur provisoire d'un enfant de dix ans, bien plus sensible qu'eux. Il vaut mieux que j'évite Poudlard dans la liste des lieux possible où l'on puisse aller dans un premier temps_.

« Eh, je suis désolé, c'est une ancienne habitude de langage. Je voulais juste dire que j'allais te recevoir, toi. Et je veux être meilleur que tes idiots de moldus qui t'accompagnait. Alors oui, je réfléchis auquel logis je connais et qui pourrais abriter un petit garçon comme toi et quelqu'un comme moi, qui pourrait être ton père.

— Mais, vous, n'avez pas de famille, pas d'enfants que vous devriez plutôt surveiller, plutôt que moi ? Je me contente de peu, vous savez ?

— Tu t'es contenté de peu, mais je ne veux pas que cela continue. Je crois que l'on prendra des chambres dans un hôtel, cela sera bien pour ce soir, et cela permettra de se mettre au clair. »

L'homme approcha l'enfant de lui. Il s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau et passa affectueusement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Harry, ce que je vais te dire est très important. Je ne cautionne pas du tout comment ta famille t'a traité.

— Cautionne ?

— Je… ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec leur manière de traiter. Tu es un enfant, un être humain. Tu es même plus que cela, mais ce n'est pas le temps d'en parler. Allez, viens, allons chercher notre logis. »

L'homme se redressa et tint fort l'épaule de l'enfant, il disparut pour réapparaître dans un quartier commercial de Londres. Dans un des hôtels en bordure de cette zone d'activité, il demanda deux chambres, si possible contiguë, pour lui et son petit cousin, qu'il venait emmener en vacance pour aller à la mer.

La standardiste le regarda méfiante, mais un coup d'œil au petit la convainquit qu'il disait peut-être la vérité, même si l'état de l'enfant donnait envie d'appeler les services sociaux.

L'homme s'en aperçu. Il lui demanda sur le ton de la confidence :

« Pourriez-vous aussi appeler les services sociaux ? Leur laisser une plainte, j'entends ? Le jeune Harry Potter, ici présent à coté de moi, vivait jusqu'à maintenant chez son oncle et sa tante, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley. J'étais très proche de sa mère, et je veux que le gamin voie au moins une fois dans sa vie la mer… Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon qu'il retourne chez eux. Je ne pourrais certainement pas m'occuper de lui, je suis professeur dans un pensionnat. Vous comprenez ? Mais je veux lui offrir deux semaines de vacance. De vraies vacances.

— Je pense qu'il leur faudra plus de temps pour traiter le dossier.

— Vous seriez sûrement surprise de ce que vous découvrirez, n'oubliez pas de dire qu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter et que ses tuteurs ont brisé la loi.

— Laquelle ?

— La plus importante. Ah, et j'y pense, pour simplifier les démarches, je peux vous dire où le couple habite. N'hésitez pas à le dire… Il serait dommage de perdre du temps sur une telle formalité. »

Severus Rogue inscrivit l'adresse sur un morceau de papier, avant d'emmener sa jeune charge se coucher dans un lit. Cela pouvait être la première fois depuis une très longue période.

Quand il voulut laisser un sortilège d'alerte sur la chambre de l'enfant, il se trouva mal, chancelant. Il parvint à lancer le sort, mais il eut l'impression d'être plus vidé que lors des jours de batailles.

Cela l'effrayait. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et s'endormit aussitôt. Ses rêves furent nombreux, décousus, et souvent visités par le fantôme de Lily et d'Eileen, les deux seules femmes qu'il avait aimé.

* * *

_A suivre ! (Suite et fin de l'histoire vendredi ! J'avais prévenu que c'était très court comme fanfiction...)_

_Avez-vous compris pourquoi Severus se sent si mal ? (L'indice est dans le premier chapitre, ou dans le résumé.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : L'incrédule

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Résumé** :

Harry Potter est le Sauveur. Quoi de plus normal qu'une nouvelle prophétie le concerne ? Et si cette fois, elle ne concernait pas le Mage Noir, mais tout simplement la Magie elle-même ? Et si Harry avait un pouvoir si particulier que la survie de la magie elle-même en dépendait ? _Avant Poudlard_.

**Note** :

On m'a fait remarqué que le canon explique qu'un enfant ne peut pas devenir Cracmol, à la suite de violences. C'est vrai, je reconnais que je ne pensais pas à Ariana Dumbledore quand j'ai imaginé cette histoire. Si vous voulez bien, on va dire que le cas de Harry est légèrement différent... On lui a fait croire que la magie n'existait pas, et sa propre magie a réagit et l'a adapté pour que la magie n'existe pas.

**RAR anonyme** :

Emilie : Tu vas le découvrir. Tu ne te trompes pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas que Severus qui peine à faire de la magie. En tout cas, merci de ton passage !

petite grenoyie : merci, j'espère que la fin est à ton goût !

* * *

**Partie 3 : La Magie de la liberté**

_**Un enfant qui rêve, c'est un enfant qui vit…**_

Le lendemain, le réveil fut dur pour Severus. Il ne comprenait pas comment le lancinant mal de crâne qu'il avait pouvait s'expliquer, ni pourquoi il entendait distinctement des coups à sa porte.

Il se leva, dans le brouillard de sa mémoire, parvint peu à peu à se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Et quand il posa les yeux vers la porte qui communiquait vers la chambre du gamin Potter, c'était de là que venaient les coups.

Il ouvrit la porte face à l'enfant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu dire à la madame de l'accueil, hier ? Comment ça, je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre, comment pouvez-vous passer au-dessus ?

— Car ce n'était pas vrai, ils ne voulaient pas que tu te plaigne, petit, car sinon, cela leur aurait fait des ennuis, trop d'ennuis que leur épaules n'auraient pu en supporter. Mais c'est fini, maintenant. Tu n'es plus avec eux. Et j'espère que tu ne seras plus jamais avec eux…

— Je vais rester avec vous alors ?

— Non, je ne suis pas la bonne personne. Mais je te trouverais quelqu'un, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as réveillé pour ça ? Il est quelle heure au fait.

— Il est six heures trente, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Là-bas, il frissonna, là-bas, je devais le lever tôt pour avoir une chance de manger quelque chose au petit déjeuner. Sinon, je devais seulement commencer ma liste de tâche. Vous êtes sur que je n'aurais pas à y retourner ? Sinon, je ferais bien de ne pas perdre l'habitude… »

Severus se passa une main sur le front. Il ne voulait pas de ce genre de discussion, pas à cette heure là, pas avec ce lancinant mal de crâne qui le narguait. La potion qu'il avait vite avalée n'avait pas eu d'effet.

« Écoute, Potter, on verra ça plus tard, je suis un peu fatigué. Tu devrais essayer de te calmer, de regarder le ciel, les oiseaux, les nuages, enfin, un truc calme sans faire trop de bruit. Si tu veux, tu peux même lire ce que j'ai sur moi. »

Le professeur avait senti la rigidité d'un livre ou d'un journal dans sa veste, qu'il avait enfilé avant d'ouvrir au gamin infernal. Il sortit le livre, qui était plutôt un journal mensuel, sans le regarder. Il ne prit pas attention au regard d'incompréhension que lui lança l'enfant, en décryptant le titre de la revue : « Chaudrons, Poisons et Bénédictions, le mensuel des Maîtres de Potions ».

_A quoi ça rime ?_

Severus retourna se coucher, et tenter de faire disparaître ce mal de crâne, laissant l'enfant seul, avec l'accès aux deux chambres.

Harry commença comme il le lui avait demandé. Il passa un moment à jeter des regards en coin à la revue, qui l'intriguait, et il regarda le ciel. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir beaucoup de choses intéressantes, au contraire de ce journal insolite.

Il s'intéressa au lever du soleil quelques secondes, avant de ne plus pouvoir tenir en place, et de changer de position, se rapprochant sans faire exprès de la revue.

Il finit par s'installer confortablement sur le tapis, les jambes repliées sous lui, tandis que ses mains tournaient délicatement la revue. Il ne s'intéressa pas à la couverture, trop sombre, trop pleine de mots qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, d'expressions qui lui semblaient dans une autre langue, et certainement pas en anglais.

Il passa rapidement la table des matières, qui était particulièrement dure à lire, et inintéressante. Il tourna encore les pages, et s'arrêta devant une publicité qui prenait une double page. Un chaudron bouillonnait en bas de l'illustration, et de sa fumée sortait tout plein de choses bizarre, comme un oiseau – un hibou ? –, une espèce de balai assez peu efficace, et d'autres objets trop tarabiscotés pour que l'enfant les reconnaisse. Le texte au-dessus proclamait : « Avec les chaudrons _Duracuir_, vos potions seront plus rapide et agiront plus fortement. Commandez tout de suite le chaudron _Duracuir_ et profitez d'une remise sur votre prochain à Eyolops, ou sur le produit Nimbus de votre choix. _Duracuir_, le meilleur des chaudrons pour le meilleur des maîtres de potions ! ».

L'enfant réprima un moment l'éclat de rire, mais quand il lut la fin de la publicité, il n'en put plus et éclata d'un rire cassé, mais sonore. Il réveilla le dormeur.

« Me voilà réveillé pour de bon cette fois-ci. Mon mal de crâne a diminué. Qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire de cette façon-là ? »

L'enfant rougit, il avait oublié l'homme qui tentait de dormir. Il bafouilla pour toute réponse « le journal », le laissa sur le bureau de la chambre du professeur et courut rejoindre sa chambre. Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'aurait pas dû y être.

Severus sembla comprendre son problème, car il vint à la suite, il se rapprocha de l'enfant, se pencha vers lui.

« Harry, petit, je ne te reproche pas de m'avoir réveillé. Mon mal de crâne est parti, c'est la meilleure nouvelle qui pouvait venir. Alors tu regardes quoi ? La mensuel Chaudrons Poisons et Bénédictions. Mouai… je ne suis pas parfaitement sure qu'il soit adapté à ton âge, tu sais… Qu'as-tu trouvé qui te fasse rire comme ça ? »

L'enfant tremblait, ne sachant pas s'il avait fait une bêtise. Il finit par dire

« Le nom des chaudrons, _Duracuir_, comme dur à cuire, mais un chaudron, ça se met sur le feu, alors ça cuit ! ahaha ! »

Le professeur, et possesseur de la revue poussa un soupir à la bêtise des publicistes. Au moins, ils avaient réussis à arracher un rire à l'enfant, et c'est la première fois qu'il l'entendait.

« Hum… je conçois parfaitement que ce soit drôle, et je suis heureux que tu te sentes suffisamment à l'aise pour rire, mais j'aimerais aborder des sujets plus importants. Premièrement, est-ce que tu sais qui tu es ?

— Je suppose qu'il faut que je réponde Harry Potter, et pas le vilain garçon des Dursley ?

— Tu t'appelles Harry Potter, et je ne supporterais pas d'autre nom. Même si on va te les donner bien assez vite… Non, je parlais de qui sont tes parents, comment ils se sont connus, comment ils sont morts.

— Oh ! Ca je sais tout ! »

Le visage de Severus se fronça sur l'attention, Pétunia n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit ?

« Ma maman, c'était la sœur de Pétunia, elle s'appelle Lily, et elle est en enfer parce qu'elle a été méchante avec Tante Pétunia. Et mon papa il s'appelait James Potter, et il est aussi en enfer, mais dans un autre que celui de ma maman, parce que sinon, ils seraient trop content. Et puis, ils sont tous morts dans un accident de voiture. Parce que papa était alcoolique. Et que les voitures c'est dangereux.

— Non… Ceci, c'est ce que ta tante et ton oncle t'ont raconté, ce n'est pas la vérité. Si tu veux, je pourrais te raconter ce que je sais de ta maman, parce que je la connaissais bien, c'était ma meilleure amie, à l'école. Ils ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture, mais cela, je te l'expliquerais plus tard. As-tu une photo, un souvenir de tes parents ? Si tu veux je peux te copier cette photo que j'ai de Lily qui date de notre scolarité. Elle doit avoir quinze ans. L'été. Sais-tu pourquoi je connaissais ta mère ? Car nous étions deux voisins.

— Alors vous connaissez aussi Tante Pétunia.

— Oui, malheureusement, et pour tout te dire, nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis. Par contre… Lily… Lily était tout ce que sa sœur n'était pas. Intelligente. Belle. Énergique… et puissante, très puissante. Déterminée, aussi. »

L'enfant ria quand il compris que le professeur disait implicitement que Pétunia n'était pas tout ce qu'était sa mère. Et ses nouvelles informations attisèrent une soif de vouloir en savoir toujours plus.

« Et mon père, il était comment ?

— Ne demande pas à moi comment était ton père. Nous… n'étions pas les meilleurs amis. Je… ne le connaissais pas vraiment.

— Il devait être merveilleux pour que ma maman l'ait choisit.

— Lui n'a pas fait d'erreur, murmura Severus à mi-voix, puis il reprit plus fort : Ta mère, elle, aurait arraché la tête de Pétunia si elle avait su que cette dernière te traiterait de cette manière. Tu étais la prunelle de ses yeux, elle aurait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que tu ais une belle vie. Elle a d'ailleurs laissé sa vie pour toi…

— Comment ça ?

— Elle t'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre si tu mourrais, alors elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu puisses vivre.

— Comment le sais-tu ? Heu, comment le savez-vous, Monsieur ?

— Je connais le rituel qu'elle a utilisé, pour cause, j'étais avec elle quand nous l'avons découvert. Et j'ai bien identifié les restes dans la chambre, où elle est morte.

— Maman n'est pas morte en voiture ?

—Non, ta mère n'est pas morte en voiture, et à vrai dire, je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit entrée dans une voiture depuis ses dix-sept ans. »

Le visage de Severus se ferma un instant, il revivait cette époque difficile où il était séparé de Lily. Avant qu'il n'ait de ses nouvelles par les journaux. Et par les réunions de Mangemorts.

« Ses parents, tes grands-parents, sont morts cette année-là. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit retournée dans le monde moldu à partir de ce moment-là, c'était trop dangereux. Ta tante a failli mourir en même temps, mais Lily l'a sauvé au dernier moment. J'ai appris le soir même qu'elles avaient été attaquées. Ma victoire personnelle n'avait plus aucune valeur, car on avait attaquée ma meilleure amie, même si on était brouillé… »

Severus s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre :

« Je parle, je parle, et ton évaluation ne continue pas pour autant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de support pour faire le test de lecture, mais on va tenter sur ce magazine de potions qui m'a valu un réveil plus chaleureux.

— Comment ?

— Se faire réveiller par un rire, quand cela fait plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'on est seul est un peu un enchantement. Alors, tu vas lire à voix haute, n'hésite pas à poser des questions si tu ne comprends pas ce que tu lis. »

L'enfant tourna la page pour ne plus être sur la publicité, après les révélations du professeur, il n'avait plus envie de rire. C'est donc sur un article parfaitement sérieux, sur l'incidence du sang de mouton prélevé lors d'une pleine lune qu'il débuta son test.

Dire que Severus fut ravi de l'éducation de l'enfant ne refléta pas tout à fait la vérité. Il trouvait que cet abus, ajoutés aux autres, lui donnait simplement envie de retourner à Privet Drive et de tuer tout le monde.

Néanmoins, l'enfant avait encore un an avant d'aller au supérieur, quand il aurait dû aller à Poudlard, il y avait moyen en cherchant un professeur particulier, de lui faire rattraper son retard. Par contre, quelque chose qui lui plaisait beaucoup plus, était les interruptions, de plus en plus courantes, de l'enfant, qui demandait des explications.

Il avait l'air d'avoir accepté que les potions soient quelque chose qui existe et du coup, il voulait comprendre de quoi parlait l'article. Même s'il buttait sur la forme, il comprenait le fond, et il s'y intéressait. Et Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Même si des fois, il n'avait pas la réponse, et le lui disait simplement. Cela se passa si bien entre les deux personnes, qu'ils furent surpris quand une femme de chambre demanda si elle pouvait entrer pour faire le ménage. Elle s'attendrit devant le rapport d'élève à maître qui se tissait pratiquement sous ses yeux. Elle leur conseilla de profiter de la mini terrasse et du soleil, au lieu de rester enfermé.

Ils s'exécutèrent de bonne grâce, Harry plus volontaire que Severus.

L'heure du midi arriva, quand ils finissaient d'éplucher l'article sur le sang de mouton. Harry avait maintenant un solide bagage en potions, même s'il se refusait à dire le mot, préférant les synonymes comme les 'préparations', les 'mixtures', qui pouvaient donner l'impression de quelque chose de plus normal, de plus moldu. Severus ne s'en vexait pas, et commençait à regretter que l'enfant fût un cracmol, il aurait fait un élève particulièrement doué.

L'après-midi, après une solide collation, fut consacré à la maîtrise de l'écriture. Severus découvrit qu'il y avait encore des énormes progrès à faire de ce coté là. Il s'agissait très certainement d'un manque de pratique.

Le calcul fut rapidement expédié. L'enfant savait compter mais il ne savait pas jouer avec les nombres, comme n'importe quel autre élève de son âge. Un autre point qui mériterait de se pencher sérieusement dessus.

Quand Severus fut heureux de son évaluation, il leur restait à peine deux heures avant que le dîner ne soit servi. Severus laissa l'enfant à la surveillance de l'hôtel, et pendant que l'enfant profitait de la piscine pour la première fois de sa vie, l'homme alla faire des courses de premières nécessité : des vêtements présentables autant sorciers que moldus. En passant par l'allée sorcière, il en profita pour envoyer un hibou à Albus Dumbledore et Minerva MacGonagall, pour les tenir informés de son affaire.

Partout autour de lui, il voyait des visages inquiets, des prospectus qui ventaient la fin du monde. Quand il se pencha dessus, un frisson glacial lui remonta la colonne vertébrale : « La magie disparaît ! »

Il acheta alors en passant le numéro spécial de la gazette du sorcier qui était sur cet évènement. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir senti ce phénomène.

Un rapide feuilletage lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait aucune explication convaincante. Néanmoins, il la garda pour savoir si son protégé savait toujours exercer son sens critique sur ce genre d'inepties. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse avant de rentrer pour retrouver Harry.

_« Ce que tu me dis est très consternant. Il y a fort à parier que c'est notre petit ami qui a fait l'alerte d'hier. Je n'ai rien révélé à la presse pour ne pas affoler tout le monde davantage, mais il devient impératif que Harry découvre notre monde et croit en la magie, notre survie en dépend et ça, même plus que le fait qu'il soit un sauveur._

_J'espère que tu prends en compte la taille de la tache que tu t'es imposé. Évidement, tu es en congé illimité jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une autre solution. Je devrais bien réussir à retirer Horace de sa retraite._

_Prend bien soin de lui._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Albus Dumbledore, et tout le tatouin… je ne te le mets pas, tu le connais suffisamment. »_

Laisser à Dumbledore le choix de ses mots pour que nos actes reprennent bravoure et majesté ! Il n'avait pas décidé de rester avec Potter-fils, bon dieu !

Mais cette hypothèse, il fallait dire clairement que Severus la craignait. Peut-être plus que tout. Que ce soit Potter qui est ce pouvoir là, sur tout le monde, le faisait se sentir tout petit, et Severus n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation.

Et qu'en plus son mentor compte sur lui pour rendre Harry croyant envers la magie, cela devait être une tache encore plus difficile.

* * *

**Épilogue**

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus fut accueilli par un enfant épuisé, qui avait appris à se débattre dans l'eau, et donc espérait pouvoir aller dans la grande piscine dès le lendemain. Et il avait réfléchi. A tout ce qu'avait dit le professeur, et à ce que son oncle et sa tante lui faisait croire depuis qu'il était petit.

_Et si la magie existait ? Il y aurait des balais magiques, des chaudrons bouillonnant, des licornes et des dragons… Serait-ce possible ? Et il y aurait, évidement, des sorciers en robe noir, chapeau pointu et baguette magique._

Harry ne croyait pas encore à sa magie, mais il avait admis qu'elle pouvait exister.

C'était son premier pas vers la guérison.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà. C'est fini. J'ai mis l'épilogue, vu la taille qu'il a, je n'osais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps avant de le poster.  
_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
